


One Lesson Learned

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lwaxana's birthday approaches</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



It was almost her birthday, and Lwaxana had decided to surprise everyone.

She was going to accept it gracefully.

A night of brooding on the approaching natal anniversary had led into cataloguing her long life. So many things had come and gone. So many people and places that she wondered how much she had forgotten.

Time moved on with everyone. The thing she gathered from her review was that while things did change, life was more about how it changed a person.

She was satisfied, once she looked at it that way, with which changes she had been forged in.


End file.
